


Mine.

by SepiaWhiskey



Series: Kenpachi and Lady Akagi [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bellicose, Bleach References, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eleventh Division, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Laughter, Paradox, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: A simple walk between Lady Akagi and Kenpachi.[ Kenpachi / Reader ]





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this is Kenpachi [ visually ] during the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc.
> 
> Reader is late 30s or early 40s - close to the same age range as Zaraki.

No one dared attempt a taunt. 

 

In honesty - would you have? The bellicose captain of the Eleventh Division striding amongst the fields outside of the barracks with Lady Akagi. Sorely misplaced, the tall frame of the man did not seem to match the setting in which he had been placed - expression indicating a lack of personal desire to be there as well. His mouth is fixed to a harsh expression, eyes void of enjoyment but cutting towards the distant men who took particular glances at the two in interest. The only one who dared to express even the slightest of amusement was Ikkaku and he himself was reluctant to do so directly within Kenpachi’s line of vision. Despite the stares, you walk to his side with your hands promptly behind your back, gaze glancing around the area.

 

Despite the preferred weather of most, you are quite delighted to be under the weight of collecting clouds, paling the sky to a smoke gray. There is the threat of rain and anyone who did not know you favored this above all weathers simply had not had an honest conversation with you. The suspense of why you nearly had to drag him from his mid-afternoon slumber irritates him above excitement and he halts to a standing position, teeth gritted somewhat though he is mostly bored. The irritation in the back of his neck stems from the men watching. He usually doesn’t give a damn about your spontaneous requests but with a place that the divisions can look to at any time, he finds the both of you rather exposed - not to mention, his image that he hopes to give people did not involve being ankle deep in wildflowers. He glances up at you when you halt with him and look over your shoulder at him, a soft amusement softly upturning the right side of her your lips. You never do turn to him completely and wait, silent.

 

“The hell are you taking me out here for?”

  
You then, smile outright, “Does the scenery offend you,  _ koibito?”  _

 

“No. The fact that you’re just dragging me nowhere for nothing is what offends the shit out of me.” 

  
You grin. Why did you like it when he cursed or became lewd? For the latter, he wasn’t so quick to complain, but the prior is strange. You had not grown up with the privilege of Captain Kuchiki, so to claim you were too sheltered to hear the words was not a reasonable assumption. In general, you seemed to like it when he stepped from his bored state of being, a typical occurrence in the absence of threat. He cocks an eyebrow and evenly questions what has you “so damned amused” with his arms crossed, gaze lazily flying idly. 

 

“I’m not so wasteful of your time, Captain. I promise I didn’t bring you out here to appreciate nature. That is saved for my time with Captain Jushiro…” You bite your lip in a conscious action of taunting to him and turn your back to him shrugging softly, though he can see you are still smirking or smiling with the way your ears raise slightly, “A man should always find time for his  _ aikata  _ and savor it with the utmost gratitude _.  _ You complain too much when you’re with me; I might start to think you  _ loathe  _ me and have to find another. A certain sake loving, curly haired captain comes to mind immediately.” 

  
It is a joke, but he is bothered by how quickly you conjure up the convoluted theory of laying with Shunsui Kyōraku. He clenches his teeth together and dips his head behind you so that he speaks directly into your ear, growling lowly and threateningly, “Anyone else touches you except me and I will  _ decimate  _ their existence.”   
  


“ _ Ara _ , Zaraki..!” you purr, turning slightly, catching his eye with a heavy weight of mischief and lust suddenly lacing your orbs for eyes, “Speak to me like that and I’ll have a hard time fantasizing about anyone else. I suppose that could be proven after your meaningless meeting tonight; one of my ill fitting garments that expose the shoulder and  _ far  _ more with proper intervention.” 

 

“Don’t taunt me unless you intend to go through with it, woman…” He grumbles in a mild lust, fingers creeping along the right of your waist, preparing to pull you in before you take a large step forward, eyes closed in a confident smile, looking back at him. The expression almost reminds him of the eternal look of that Gin Ichimaru. Your eyes open all at once and you unsheathe your Zanpakutō,  _ Katsumi.  _

 

“I didn’t come all the way out here not to show you something.” 

  
You press the dull side of your blade to your left palm and close your eyes, a sudden concentration consuming you before yours voice drops to a sotto voce and you speak with a steadiness, “  _ Shōgen shimasu, Katsumi _ .” 

 

The clouds swirl with intensity and the the gleam of your blade seems to intensify. There is a defining circle within the clouds and you drive the edge of your zanpakuto into the ground. There is a defining tear in the clouds and a blazing streak of lightning cuts into the blade. You withdraw it from place and slash it right, engulfed as it circles around you. Kenpachi is unmoved, watching. If you were even remotely out of control, he is aware that you would have asked him to move or directed it elsewhere. Though, he is still in the dark to what you're doing. Regardless, for a moment, the sleeve of your hakama exposes your shoulder briefly. His mouth expands to a lecherous grin at the sight of a residual hickey in your skin.  

 

_ Watashi no mono.  _

 

You shrug the clothing up and sheath your blade when the electricity flowing through spits out and around, weeding the surrounding flowers without thought. His eyebrow raise, surprised at your sudden homicide before you are both surrounded by a circle heavy in width, spanning out plenty. In your wake, the circular area your have hit is dark, burned to the dirt and in some areas, deeper down. Embers flicker in and out and you turn with your image realized, looking up at Kenpachi, “I see this field going home and think three nights ago that with the necessary cleaning needed for the training grounds at Eleventh [ Division ], this would work well as a temporary replacement. Gives incentive for the men who shouldn't want to lose in front of the other Divisions and offers soul crushing embarrassment to those who do or just aren't trying very hard.”

 

All eyes turn when the familiar cackle comes echoing from the fields and Kenpachi let's his head fall back in what always seems like a maniacal form of amusement, with the familiar quiet presence of Lady Akagi standing with a chuckle. They know the crackle of lightning earlier is her doing but how or what she has done to make him laugh is lost to all. To him, laughs because it is such a contrast to her typical demeanor. He never questions her place in the Eleventh Division whenever this side of her rears it's head out of nowhere. 

  
_ Watashi no mono.  _


End file.
